Visual examination of the tissue biopsy is a procedure which yields diagnostic information based on histological morphology. The liver is a major organ involved in the biochemical processes of digestion and metabolism. Biopsy of the liver has become increasingly important as a means to identify environmental effects on organisms for example the effects of toxicological and carcinogenic substances. Examination of other tissues (thyroid, lung, kidney, etc.) are also important. Current procedures require a skilled diagnostician, but do not yield a quantifiable description of tissue properties. The principal objective of this research is to provide more effective analysis of complex tissue section images, as well as to quantify tissue properties in 2 and 3 dimensions. Computer analysis of cellular form (morphometry) and color (colorimetry) has been demonstrated for blood, a morphologically simpler tissue than liver. Such automated analysis is now performed clinically at the rate of 1 billion cells per annum. Recently the Principal Investigator and co-investigators have studied computed morphometry and colorimetry using images gathered by digital microscopy from percutaneous biopsy slices of the liver and kidney. It is proposed to extend this research to the point of clinical utility by combining the speed and accuracy of a modified blood cell image analyzer with new mathematical concepts (cellular logic transforms, random walk image segmentation, and systactic structural analysis) in tissue morphometry, colorimetry, and stereology. The eventual goal is to establish computerized microscopy in pathology to increase the speed, efficacy, and specificity of diagnosis made from the examination of tissue sections. In addition it is hoped that 3-dimensional reconstruction of normal and abnormal liver architecture may be done readily using the computer approach and thereby offer new anatomical and pathological insights.